dream_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
'Energy, SP, Fighting, Dream Stones' 'I need more energy!' You can gain energy through various encounters, buying energy potions from the town healer, trading in crystals, or using a daily Dream Stone if one of your guild members sent you one. You will get a full energy refill when you level up as well, or pay a tribute to the guardian. Your maximum energy can be increased by unlocking new classes, earning badges, or having a bigger guild. NOTE: You do not need to store hundreds of energy like other games, because exploring in a level 50 dungeon will still only require 1 energy. For same reason, you do not generate energy as fast because you won't spend all of them in few clicks. 'How do I get more skill points? ' Everyone's skill points are refreshed when you level up, or at midnight server time so you get a fresh start each day. You can also refill it with fairy dust or through some special encounters, or paying a tribute to the guardian. Maximum skill points are increased by training in weapon skills or unlocking new classes. 'How do I fight another player?' You can challenge another player in town arena (below the world map button at top right) after you reach level 4. Player above level 4 automatically enters then arena after playing and will be controlled by AI. 'What are Dream Stones and how to send them?' Dream Stones can be used to extend your dream by adding additional energy. You can send them to your friends when visiting their dreams (click on their pictures in the game). If they have not received a Dream Stone yet for that day, there will be a "Send Dream Stone" button at the top left. Otherwise, you will be offered to play a mini-game instead. 'Equipments, Skills, Town' 'Why can't I use some armor/weapon?' Some armors and weapons have minimum strength requirement to use. You can increase your strength attribute by going to the town healer or trainer. 'Why can't I learn some skills?' Some advanced skills require higher intelligence to use. You can increase your intelligence attribute by going to the town trainer. 'Why can't I leave the first town?' You need to complete the plot quest first before leaving. Talk to the village leader to receive the quest if you have not already. 'I get defeated too often.' Make sure you are using weapons around or above your character level. If you are using sword or guns, keep your skill level high and increase your attributes every few levels when you can afford to. After level 10 or so, fights will get harder and you might need to use the lowest skill at least once per fight on regular monsters to gain an advantage. Players focused on magic skill will may need to use magic skills frequently when fighting regular monsters instead of using their staves to attack since they have much higher skill points. 'I am stuck on a main quest.' Follow the steps provided by the quest dialog. If you can't find something, make sure you explore in the dungeons of the town where the quest was given, and level past the last area that dungeon. When you explore the last area after leveling past it, you should get a hint and be prompted to go back to area map. Choose the "seek" button when this happens. 'My ally levels too slow or is too weak.' Allies gain experience from fights but not from quests or other encounters. Please be patient after getting a new ally, they will eventually get close to your level. Keep their happiness high so they will do more damage for you during battles. 'My ally is always unhappy.' Make sure you do not run away from too many fights as they drop happiness. Also, try to log in and play at least once a day so they do not get lonely. You can also purchase more powerful premium allies that will be always 100% happy. Technical Problems 'I can't start or play the game.' If you are creating a character and the game won't start, please paste "http://apps.facebook.com/dream_world/" directly in your URL bar (and press enter) and authorize the app when prompted. If you installed the "Wowd" browser add-on, you must uninstall it. If you recently started to getting session redirects, try uninstalling any browser add-ons (such as Wowd) that you recently added, and revert any settings that was recently changed. 'I can't enter numbers / buttons won't work.' This might happen if you are using IE7, or clicked a button many times really fast or did not wait before before pages are fully loaded. You can fix this by clicking on the home menu or reloading the page to refresh the browser session. The action that did not work usually already made to the server but just did will not display, so you shouldn't have lost anything. 'I got strange dialogs or got redirected.' If you got unexpected dialogs, or got redirected without seeing "session expired" text, then usually means your browser session was corrupted for some reason. Please clear your cache and then refresh your page. Enabling third-party cookies and making sure only one accounts plays on each browser session will help. 'I got server/host cannot be reached.' These can be caused by several things including bad/dropped Internet connection and server maintenance. Other possibility is either you have a proxy server installed or your browser traffic is being hijacked by another IP. Please make sure you are not being a proxy and your browser and computer is clean of infections. 'I get session expired too often.' Please enable third-party cookies, remove any proxy servers, then restart your browser. If you are using IE, please add "www.playmage.com" as a trusted site. Make sure you always play with only one browser window and play only one account per browser session, and that your computer is clean of possible infections. 'Something doesn't look right or doesn't work.' Make sure you are using a modern browser (Firefox/Chrome/Safari/IE7+). If only a part of page or image looks broken on rare occasions, please try clearing your browser cache and then reload the page. If you are using IE, please add "www.playmage.com" as a trusted site. If you have AdBlock running and the World Map doesn't open, please disable AdBlock. If the text is growing out of the images and part of the page is hidden, please make sure you are not using text-only zooms with your browser, and that your OS's display setting is not using larger DPI fonts. (Right click at empty area on desktop, choose "properties" from the pop-up menu to bring up "display settings" dialog. Go to the "settings" tab and click on "advanced" button". This should bring up another dialog with many tabs, one of them should be named "general" and there is a DPI setting in it. Make sure your DPI is set to 96 instead of 120 DPI). 'What happened to My Guild?' The previous "My Guild" tab is renamed to "Party", and can be found in the "Party" tab. The new "Guild" tab offers a new additional Guild System that provides additional bonuses and benefits such as extra experience, extra skill points, and sharing vault storage with other guild members. Apply to or create a new guild to start enjoying the benefits You can find out about this on this post. Other 'Why should I support this game?' Please understand that as any company, we have many bills to pay and employees to feed. The travel restrictions can be bypassed several ways, and you are not required to invite your friends to bypass it. If you do not have means to pay directly for gems to buy virtual members or join the Banker's guild, you also have the option of supporting us by filling out free offers to earn the gems. 'How do I report bugs and typos.' You can report bugs and typos in the forum. 'Contacting Us.' If there is a question not addressed here or in the How To Play page, please post it in the forum . If you have an critical issue or have been harassed by another player, please contact our support team with the contact link found at the bottom of the application page. We will respond to you and address the issue as soon as we can. Reference Dream World Support Category:Gameplay